Elicia
is a Main Protagonist of "Brave of the Wild". Profile *Age: 20 *Gender: Female *Family: Father, Mother About Female Brave of the Battle People Dissetter governing the Village in North and South of Zelgadia Empire. Weapon is Sword and Shield, but also specializes in Battle by Martial Arts. She is dressed in Mini Skirt and Goddess Style White Clothing, which have been slightly fitted. It has a very high ability by Swordsman and Discipline that is unusual enough to beat adults even from childhood, and when Guardian runs away in the castle, it reflects Beam with the lid of the pot that was falling immediately and runaway Show off the feat of sinking. The incident caught the eye of Emperor Diego and was the youngest promoted to Guard Knight, reporting to Princess Kletia. The battle ability was extremely high, such as destroying the great army of Berserker Leo, one of the most difficult enemies in the work while actually protecting Kletia, and it was praised by Zedow and other British men without giving up (Gratos only I did not recognize Elicia 100 years ago until Last). However, when the Disaster Vesuvania revived, he fought in isolation to protect Kletia against a large number of Guardian opponents, but he finally ran out and was taken to the Regeneration Shrine and slept for 100 years. A hundred years later, she revived, but she lost her memory completely because she slept too long, and reclaiming memory is one of her goals. A damn eater who likes and dislikes and eats even the failed Cuisine. According to Zedow's Diary on Hero's Poetry, he even ate Loin Rock he sent. Story The Zelgadia Empire has been repeatedly hit by the Demon King Vesuvania disaster since the age of Mythology, and each time a Female Knight with a Vanish Sword and a Princess with Holy Power seal Zelgadia repeatedly. I have followed. 10,000 years ago, Zelgadia Empire, who had established a high technology civilization, manufactured eight giant weapons `` God Beast '' and autonomous unmanned weapons `` Guardian '' to help seal Vesuvania with its technology, and Vanish Sealed Vesuvania with Brave holding Sword and Holy Power of Princess. One hundred years ago, while the previous seal was becoming Legend, a fortuneteller serving the Zelgadia Imperial Family predicted the resurrection of Vesuvania, and the people of Zelgadia discovered, researched, and operated the ancient Eight God Beast and Guardian. Empire's defense. However, Vesuvania revived beneath the Zelgadia Catsle, taking control of the Eight God Beast and most of the Guardian's control line, and suffering many Dissetters, including the Pilots of Diego and God Beast. Empire was destroyed. The surviving Princess of the Zelgadia Empire put Eliacia in a "Regenerative Shrine" to heal the injured Guard Knight Elicia, and the sealing force reduced Disaster Vesuvania. One hundred years have passed since the event called "Great Disaster", and in response to the mysterious woman's voice awakening, Ericia woke up from sleep, but had lost all Memory. Elicia travels to the adventures of Zelgadia Empire to defeat Vesuvania, with the help of mysterious voices and the guidance of an old man she has met. Trivia *Her style seems an archetype in and of itself as Lilia from Ys II: Castle in the Heavens has similar clothing. It's unknown what character was the first to have this style. Gallary Elicia_Full_Body.png|Full Body Material Reference Outfits Lilia_for_Okayama_Figure_Engineering.jpg Lilia_OVA_Version_Figure.jpg Reference Death Scene Pattern 1 The_Legend_of_Zelda_Game_Over.jpg SMT1_Game_Over_2.jpg Pattern 2 SMT2_Game_Over_2.jpg Videos Reference World and Story Switch Longplay 001 The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild (Part 1 of 11) Switch Longplay 001 The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild (Part 2 of 11) Switch Longplay 001 The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild (Part 3 of 11) Switch Longplay 001 The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild (Part 4 of 11) Switch Longplay 001 The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild (Part 5 of 11) Switch Longplay 001 The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild (Part 6 of 11) Switch Longplay 001 The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild (Part 7 of 11) Switch Longplay 001 The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild (Part 8 of 11) Switch Longplay 001 The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild (Part 9 of 11) Switch Longplay 001 The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild (Part 10 of 11) Switch Longplay 001 The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild (Part 11 of 11) Reference Death Scene Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild - Game Over Compilation Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters